kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mohar Ikram/My Naval Base Review and Judgement + Random Conversations.
Hello guys! It is me the noob TTK Mohar Ikram again! Why I still prefer the noob title? Because I don't complete E7 Summer and dashing through summer event on easy mode! Hahahaha...I have this idea for a long time but don't have anytime to write this. This is my review on how my girls in my fleet behave and perform in sorties/exped/practice. Warning, my grammar is pretty suck so don't expect a great essay/story from me. Attention! Before you reading my articles/story, Here is the advice: - This is my personal opinion. Do not take it too seriously since opinions are mostly subjective. - I don't know how the personalities of every character thoroughly so some of the dialogs maybe not showing their personality and my kind of story is not a sweet story. I'm a realistic man so maybe my imaginative thinking is not wide enough. - If you want to comment, please comment using a proper language. I hate people who use a rude language to comment/criticize other's work. - This is the review on Kanmusu that I have only.. currently I have 137 out of 163. - I maybe a little bias but that is my choice of girls and my experiences using them. - All kanmusu in this blog can break the fourth wall so don't be surprised if they know about real world - There are some hypothetical dialogue in this article but sometimes it relates to real world history and game mechanics/stats/ability. - I love all my girls! But, there must be rank which I love the most and the least one that I like. - Lastly! Prepare for a long journey guys! 137 girls to go! Destroyers Fubuki Class: 1) Fubuki She is a great kanmusu! My precious starter. She always gives her best in everything that she did. I don't think she ever mess up in my fleet except in 3-5 south route where mostly DD and even CL can get rekt. She is the one of the only 2 kai ni DD I have (The other one is Yuudachi). Her stats is pretty good at Kai Ni and the ability of AACI is decent for her. She is one of my saviours in last 2 event and also in the hard map like Kis Island and Sav Island(a little bit sentimental reason there). One day, she ask me one thing that she always want to know about it - Why do you pick me as your starter? So, this is the conversation: *knock knock Me: Come In The girl open the door and after entering, she close the door and standing still in front of my desk. It is Fubuki. Me: Oh, it is you Bucky! Are you coming back from terrorizing the north pole or south pole before? Fubuki: Shireikan! Stop making a bad joke with my name! I.....don't like it. Me: Hahaha, sometimes my joke has a meaning behind it you know? Anyway, why do you come here? I'm not sortieing you and you're not going to expedition. So, what is the reason? Fubuki: Why are you so tight Admiral? I.....come here for a personal reason. *fidgeting and shaking* Me: Seriously? I don't like it when you mixed up personal things and work. I already state that in my first day right? Fubuki: But! This is an important one Shireikan Lowyat!(My IGN). Me: Stop calling my derp name. Shireikan is enough. Okay, what it is Bucky? Fubuki: Why do you pick me as your starter? Me; Huh? *puzzling for awhile* For almost 9 months I'm here and you're asking this now? Fubuki: Please answer it Shireikan! Me; Okay, I will answer it. But don't laugh! Fubuki: Okay. "murmuring - I never laugh at you before my love...." Me; Stop murmuring things. Okay, I pick you because I love your personality. That's all. Fubuki: That is rather awkward Shireikan, I'm asking my "other selves" in "other bases" and most of their Shireikan thinks that I am plain! Why do you say that I have a personality.? Me: Yeah, you think all humans are same? Nope! I think you have a great attitude. You always working hard everyday and everytime. You always give 200% in your job and that attracts me to pick you as starter. Fubuki: Everyone is doing the same thing you know?....... Me: Well. That is true. Apart from that, You have that aura that can make my fleet going strong from day to day. You have an absolutely great spirits in yourself. Besides, I don't like being called as master and I'm not a hardcore masoschist. Besides, I don't preferred a clumsy girl that have a yandere-ness personality inside her.... Fubuki: What about the other one? the blue haired one? she have a calm vibe around her. Me: Well, she is quite mysterious for me because I don't really know her beforehand... Fubuki: Wait, you already know us before? Me; Yes.... from a manga! Fubuki: WHAT???? WHAT WORLD YOU ARE FROM???? (Shouting like a mother) Me: Haha, It is a world call a "real world". Anyway, I got a business now at the HQ!(lie). Bye Bucky! *Run from there as quick as possible* Fubuki: WAIT FOR ME SHIREIKAN! MY QUESTION IS NOT FINISH YET!!!!! - Later on, She catch me when I was trying to climb up the fence at the back of my office and then makes me do the dogeza for an hour. After that, I tell him where I come from and what is the reality of this alternate world actually. I also tell her why I call her Bucky btw. 2) Shirayuki IMO, she is the most dedicated kanmusu ever in my fleet. The problem is her weapon obsession.... yes, my Shirayuki have that same trait as the 4-koma one. She's do pretty well in my early days and now one of my combat DD. Shirayuki: Shireikan, may I have some words with you? Me: Sure, why not? what is it? Shirayuki: Lately, I see Inazuma and Hatsuyuki clean up their 12.7 type B...... Me: Okay, so? Shirayuki: Don't you get it? I want it too! I really want it! Please make one for me! Me; Oh.... But, it kind of hard to make it one you know? and Kawakaze still long enough for her upgrade and..... Shirayuki: (shouting and slowly turns to Shia Labeouf) I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PROCESS! I JUST WANT IT! IF IT IS HARD, FUCK THAT HARDNESS! JUST DO AND MAKE IT NOW! JUST DO IT! Me: Woah! Control yourself Shirayuki.... you're not being yourself now. Shirayuki: "Wyre shortage re-connected".. Oh, what just I said just now? Me: Nevermind, Nothing important. Can you make some tea for me my Snow White? Shirayuki: Yes, btw. Why do you call me Snow White ? and why do you call Fubuki-neesan as Bucky? Me: Hurm.... Because that is the play of your name. Shirayuki means "White Snow" and I just change the placement of the word and called you Snow White instead, the princess who is fallen asleep after eating a poisonous apple and saved by the kiss of her prince. Bucky will be a rather hard explanation but I guess you can ask her about that. Shirayuki: Hurm... okay.... (inner thoughts) I can't pissed her off next time when we talk about weapons..... *Note : Seriously, now I try to make 12.7 type B for her since my screws is getting flooded in the store room.... 3) Hatsuyuki She is lazy. I don't know how to say anymore about her. Everytime I ask her to get out for sorties she always disappear somewhere in my naval base and I need to find her. Okay, back to reality... Let's forget about stats. Her performance in my fleet is tremendous. Final kill to ensure my pass on Kis Island, Survive from Ta in Sav like a boss, Do pretty well in crafting sonar or depth charge and excellent in sub killing. Truly one of my aces in sorties. Her performance in event? not bad. Pretty much a scrub killer at day time in E-3 and E-6. So, as a result....She is lazy but perform greatly in my fleet. Only one type of conversation that I always remember because it is repetitive! Me: Hatsuyuki! You're the MVP! You are doing your best now! Hatsuyuki: (with low and monotonous voice) what.....? no......I will do my best tomorrow....... that is not my best.... Now I'm gonna sleep in my cave.........don't call me before I wake up.... *Note: Deep in my heart. I wanna see her smile and happy for once. 4) Miyuki Hurm. She is quite energetic IMO. Her attitudes cheers me up. Even though she is not participating in war (real history), She knows how to fight. She is one of the most diligent exped member before I promoted her to backup combat DD(I don't even take her drum canister btw.) But, I know deep in her heart, she is suffering because she's not contributing at all in her previous life.... *Le me after dinner in Mamiya's place, going back to my office alone. Me: Wow! Mamiya dishes are always the best of all! But still can't beat my mother's one. I keep continue walking to my office at level 3. On the way, I heard a voice of crying from the library which is located at the level 2. Me; Who is crying? I wonder... I change my direction and head towards the library. On the corner of the library, I saw Miyuki who is reading the Naval War history book. The book is soaking with her tears and the table is in mess. Her eyes filled with water, they became glossy and shining as the light hit them. She is crying like a damsel in distress now. I walk towards her and try to make her calm... Me: Miyuki, what are you crying for?... Miyuki: No.... Nothing,.... I don't cry.... this is just..... goddamn it! I can't even lie to you! Yes I am crying because i'm sad! I'm sad because I don't do anything for my team due to my early sinking! I just feel useless! I bring her to my lap and patted her. She's in shock after that. Miyuki: Shirei.....kan? Me: Yes? Miyuki: Are you trying to comfort or console me? Me: Haha.. You guess it right! listen Miyuki. I will say this once and only once. There is no second time. Got it? Miyuki: Yes..... I listen Me: What happen in the past is long gone forever. It cannot be change and we cannot go back to change it. Now is the time we need to concern more. For now, you are the one who make expedition is an easy peasy works with Satsuki. You really give me tonnes of resources. You did well when I was sortieing you back then. Your performance in World 2 sea area is tremendous even though back then our fleet is not as strong as now. In conclusion, you are now contributing a lot to my naval base and to your team. You are indeed an irreplaceable comrade in my fleet now. Don't say that kind of negative thing again Miyuki.... Get out from the Deep Snow that makes your heart and mind almost sinking just now and be proud of your achievement! Miyuki: Hahahahaha.. You really loves to play with our names meaning huh. Me: That's my hobby....Now you are not crying anymore right? Miyuki: Yes Shireikan! Now I'm happy! I really happy that I can have a nice consultation with you! Me: Consultation or counselling session? Miyuki: Doesn't matter! hahahaha.... If you want me for jobs... just find me at my room and Miyuki-sama will settle that job as fast as possible with a great results! Me: Okay. Now, it is too late. Shall we go to sleep? Miyuki: Of course. btw, thank you again Shireikan for make me realize who I am now. Me: Nah... small matter..... kacang je!(that's easy!) Miyuki: Ka.....cang? what is that? Me; Oops, sorry. I unintentionally said my native language. Nevermind. Goodnight Miyuki. Have a nice dream! Miyuki: Goodbye Shireikan. See you tomorrow! *Note : She really knows how to make my eyes watery with her cheerful personality. 5) Murakumo "Gathering Clouds" - At first I know the meaning behind her name, I always thinking about a cloudy and uninspirational day. haha. Joke aside, she is not so good in combat. But, she's always lingering around when I want to pick team for exped. even though I rarely pick her for that job. In contrast, When I picked her, she's do her job pretty well. She is a well known MVP stealer in my naval base during PVP so her practice result is excellent. Personality-wise, her tsundere-ness is pretty mild for me so that is not annoying. Anyway, she over-heard my discussion with Fubuki about my starter. So, she shotted me hard about that topic... BAM!!!! My office door opened forcefully even though I lock it. It was Murakumo who just slams that door and enters my office with an unladylike style at all Murakumo: (Shout) You are the worst commander that I met! Me: Huh..... Murakumo? why do you say that? Murakumo: Why do you so selective and bias! Why do you always comparing things! I'm not even a sadist you know! You don't have to be a masochist to pick me! Just Why? Why Fubuki nee-san and not me.... I want to be on your side from the early on..... Me: Oh.... about the starter thing.. But, you are pretty senior and your level is pretty high in here. Why are you complaining? Murakumo: Of course I complained! You said you're not masochist and that means I'm a sadist.... Actually, I'm not like that you know? Me: Okay, maybe I'm get affected by other bases about that. Sorry to say Murakumo but I shall treat you better from now on. I guess you got a new role right? Murakumo: Yeah, you change me to a backup AA-focus ships like Michishio. Why? My AA is not so good and even in my second remodel, I can't beat Fubuki nee-san in that aspect. So, I think you make a not-so-wise decision there. you better get me towards my second remodel. That is a better way to use me you know bias commander! Me: Let's see... Maybe I will use you in the future operation? who knows..... In fact, I hate the way to push you guys for non-stop sortie just for you to gain experience early for second remodel. So, later Murakumo.*I walk away from my office and go to toilet to make some business" Murakumo: Wait Shirei... What do you just say? What???....."murmuring - yay! I finally can fight in a big operation for my only one commander! wait, what was I thinking?? why I really excited to fight alongside him?......why do I feel a sense of happiness inside me.... Oh my heart! stop beating so hard because of that bias man!" *Note : About that AA ships, It is true since I put 10 cm HA x2 and AAFD on her. Same as Fubuki and Michishio. 6) Isonami Hurm. How to say about her huh? Hah! I know.... a silent girl who is only do her work. Seriously, She gives the finishing touch on Kis Island by killing the fourth ship to ensure an A-rank pass for me. She's never complaining in exped and also evade like crazy when i use her in sortie. Personality wise? She is a really compose and matured girl. Never shows any unwanted emotion around her and always shows a respectful act towards me and her team. A good girl. I rarely talk to her so I don't really know about her personal traits. The only critical question she ever ask is this: Isonami : Shirei...... Why do love to use me so much? my stats is not so good and my equip is nothing special. I'm not having a funny and cheerful personality and always stay behind watching my comrade doing their amazing work. Just, why do you maxing my stats and give me this high responsiblity which others can do better. Why? Me: I give an "enough said" answer. You help me pass that "Kis Island" hell. Easy to say, Your power which overflowing like a Breaking Waves on the seas bring our team to other level. That's it. Anymore question? Isonami: Nope, Actually I kind of happy when you realize my presence. In fact, it is wrong for me to ask this question in the first place. Okay Shirei, Miyuki Nee-san called me. We continue our talk later when free. bye! Me: Okay. Do your best for now and the future. Ayanami Class 7) Ayanami I admit. She is a real epitome of plain for me at first. I can't see any special traits from her actually. Even though she has a second remodel, I'm not really attracted to it. I rarely sent her to expeds and sorties. Unknowingly, she is now in level 51 like Isonami now but I don't really now how she can gains so much experience to level up so much like that. Anyway, she is one of my combat DD for now so I just use her as long as she can do well... One day in the library... Me: Oh, You are reading Ayanami... What are you reading at? Ayanami: Nothing much, just doing some exercises on basic things like naval sign and also reading a bit about T-cross strategy. What are you looking for Shirei? Me: Nah, I'm just wandering around here with no reasons. You are really a hardworking person huh? Ayanami: Not as hardworking as Fubuki Shirei. She is the true meaning of "hardworking girl" Me: I guess you are right about that, Hahaha. Say Ayanami, What do you think of the mini IBS in last big operation? I sortie you in that map. Is that a really tough map? Ayanami: I guess it is a really tough one. I have to do my best to overcome the enemy. Unlike Yuudachi, I'm not in second remodel form yet so my ability is not strong enough so I just do what I can. A decoy position on FS is really a suitable position for me last event Shirei. Thank you for using me! Me: Now I know why your level raise so much... okay, hope you do better in next operation for the sake of whole naval base..... The Demon God. Ayanami: Shirei, don't call that. My nickname sounds so creepy and terrifying. I don't like it. Me: Haha. Okay, I will remember that next time. I shows the goodbye signs and walk to my office after that. 8) Shikinami In my first impression, Shikinami looks pretty cute. Again, forget the stats of common DD since they are pretty much same. I never sortie her and she is the true expeditioner DD and PVP one. She is too cute for me and mainly acting as my place of hands to pinch. She is quite silent and as same as Hatsuyuki, I seldomly have a conversation with her. Me: Hello.... err, what's your name(teasing her) Shikinami: It is Shikinami Shirei. Hurn, person like Shikinami will be forgotten anyway... Well, that's fine... that's not fine.. Me: Wait! I know who you are.. just teasing you a bit. Don't be sulky my beautiful Spreading Waves.... Shikinami: Wait... you remember me..... you even remember what my name means..... what is this feeling inside me? It is joy? can you explain to me Shirei? Me: Yeah, pretty bit much. Please be more honest next time Shikinami. You don't even know what kind of feelings you have now and it worries me. Shikinami: Yes..... I appreciates it! *smiles* That is the sweetest smiles that I ever seen from her. 9) Oboro Hurm... this band-aid and crab girl really stay a lot in her room. I rarely level her up and use her in sorties except for quest and sometimes a rotating ships in exped job. PVP? not so much... So, to sum it up, I rarely use her. But she did pretty well in 5-2 5th carrier quest so that is a great achievement. maybe I will use her in future a bit... After they come back from 5-2. I met Oboro first because she looks pretty tired.... Me: Congrats Oboro! You make sure that we can finish this quest in a stylish way! Oboro: You are a really gambler commander you know? I'm not yet modernize completely and I rarely have experience in real combat but you still make me go to sortie? Thankfully Coral Island area is not having a strong enemy. Me: Err... Are you forgetting about that Ta? Btw, you are so awesome! you dodge every attack that Ta throws to you... I don't know what to say anymore but that is pretty much miracle from a ships that rarely active in combat duty. Oboro: Thank you very much Bias Commander... Anyway, I know something was fishy back then with the boss enemy. Me: What is it? Oboro: She is too weak in defense. She is pretty strong in her attacks but die instantly from Kirishima's double attack. Maybe she have a day off I guess.. Me: Nope, that boss is having the weakest armor among all boss level abyssal. So, be grateful. Anyway, you need to go to dock now since you get pretty much damage there. Have you resupply yet? Oboro: Yes. Thank you Shirei. See you later. Report will be send by Akigumo(FS) later. Don't forget to get it! Me: Yeah... I know... *Note : I get Southern War Demon compo for this quest... yeah, the enemy with 10 armor... hahaha.... 10) Akebono Well... now it is time for this tsundere girls.... This girl is rather normal in my fleet... Even though her attitudes is kind of rude and annoying, she's do her job pretty well so no complaint against her. This is probably the shortest review of one of the most famous kanmusu in this franchise... hahahaha.. While reading this review... Akebono: WHAT? Only this is my review? That bias shitty admiral! *Le me rushing towards her and give a good wrestling move on her... Me: RKO Out of nowhere!!! And his name is John Cena!! Akebono : Ouch! That really hurts you dummy!! Why do you try a wrestling move on me!! I'm just a small girl. What will happen if I died or pass out?? Me: Correction, you are a shipgirl. You cannot died in safe zone (Quoting from Kirito). If you pass out, I just throw you into the dock. Akebono: Hey Shitty Admiral, Why do you always want to have a fight with me? You just like my past admiral who treat me like a junk! Me: Hey, that is overboard you know. If i think you as a junk, I will scrap you as soon as I get you. Akebono: Then why not you do that so? If you're not properly want to use me, just scrap me! There are no use for me to be here! Me: You have a function here! You are one of my important comrades and I don't want to scrap you Heavy-Tsundere destroyer! If you gone, What will Ushio, Oboro and Sazanami says to me? What will they feel if they know you're sunk or gone as a scrap material again?!! Jeez Akebono.... Try to know how the others feeling apart from your own can you? Akebono: Then.... why do you treat me harshly like my past higher ups... that makes me sad... Me: It is because you always curse me with your "Shitty Admiral" insult. Most of my friends don't care about it but I do care! If you treat me good, I will treat you good. If you treat me like a jerk, I will be a jerk to you also. That's it. Equivalent exchange. Got it? Akebono: So....If I treat you nice..... you will be nice to me? Me: Of course. Why not.... Akebono: Go to hell scum! I will never be like that you're shitty admiral! *Runaway quickly with a teary eyes*.... Me: Huh, like usual... Maybe I suppose to be more tolerate to her next time. I shall praise her with her ability in 2-2 quest a month ago. She is a good and responsible girl but maybe her speech manners sometimes is misleading... Guess I need to give her Mamiya ticket next time... on the corridor, Akebono have a little monologue on herself Akebono: Why this shitty admiral never understand my feelings.. I try to be the best when he sent me and I do pretty well in every task. I never fail an exped and I never get make my team lost in sortie..just why? why are you so cold to me.... I understand you cannot accept my attitudes but every time I want to be nice to you, my past memories keep coming back.... It hurts you know when you try to be nice but something else blocks that... *speaking to herself in despair" Before sleeping time, I ask Oboro to give Akebono this letter when she is already asleep. I asked her to put on the side desk of her bed. As usual, Akebono is an early bird. She always wake up early before anyone else including Bucky(she is jealous about this trait about Akebono). After finished her bath and get on with her sports attire. She looks at her side desk and found this letter. She opened it and read. - Dear Akebono - I'm sorry about my attitude yesterday, I'm just feel a bit of tension after failing 6-3 so much. Forgive me please? About your history, Yeah, I know that your past higher up were cruel to you. I try as hard as possible to not be like that. I will tolerate your behaviour next time. I know you are a nice girl. You helps your roommate a lot in practice. You take care of Sazanami when she was sick. You sent Mutsu to infirmary when she explodes. You are the main guard of food supply when Ikkousen go berserk. You're one of the few fans of Naka chan and supports her on you hearts content by going to every concerts and buying every records. I know this is your real attitude and I appreciate it very much. Without you, I don't know how different this naval base can be. You are the regulator of the base even though you can't even regulate your own manner of speech... tee hee...Just kidding. As a gift, I give you one Mamiya ticket for any kind of food you want. That ticket will be expired on next month so don't keep it for too long. By the way, You will go to expedition 13 with Kinu today at 1200. Kinu is a new girl so you can teach her the basics of how to get resources from exped. So, keep your spirit high Akebono! You are like a playmaker of a football team. Even though your role is just to control the game tempo, without you the team will crumble. A football team without playmaker will hard to score goals and difficult to defend your goals from getting breach. Sorry if my metaphore is not good to describe you but that is your role in my team now. Before I stop, I will say this again - I'm sorry and I will try to tolerate your attitude next time. I really hope you can make your words softer next time when you are communicating with me. - Sincerely - Your Bias Shitty Admiral - Akebono : Hahahahahaha... Seriously? you are really a special Shitty Admiral that I ever know.... At noon On the corridor leading to the equipment room.... Me: Yo Akebono! How's your day.. Akebono: Pretty fine, but your letter ruins my day a little bit.... Me: Hahaha... It is kind of a cheesy letter right... Akebono: More than that, it is lame and cliche...hahaha We laugh together after that.... As Akebono walks past me... She speak this word clearly and it makes my heart beating like crazy for two reasons... Akebono : (A soft voice like whisper but still can be heard clearly) Thank you for your care towards me Admiral Mohar.....You are an irreplaceable man in my heart. Le me..... shock and unspeakable....How did she know my real name? How did she can speak a natural man killer words with true blow? *Note : Another girl that I want to see her happy for once... 11) Sazanami Hurm...She is one of the girls that stay in a low level for a long time. I seldomly use her. Seriously, I rarely use her in any kind of operation... her level is just 15 now but I promise I will at least make her getting the first remodel and sent her to exped team after that( I just feel that I should take away Mochizuki and Akatsuki from exped squad like I did with Miyuki and Isonami). Le me karaoke-ing Teitoku to no Kizuna.... Me : Sora no hate no Kanata.... Tooi umi no sazanami kikoeteiru... Anata ga... BAM! My door being opened harshly again.... Sazanami: My master! Do you call me? Me: Err... nope. Why do you think that? Sazanami: I heard my name being called just now..... Me: Oh. I just singing this marriage song. Coincidentally, one of the lyrics have your name inside it... Sazanami: Oh! this romantic song!....Let's check the meaning behind this stanza: The end of the sky beyond the horizon I can hear the rippling of a far away sea I fondly look back On the days you gave me Me: Looks like a pretty sad meaning there.... Why do you think that marriage song can be this sad? Sazanami: It is because this song told us about the sinking of 4 Kongou sisters and what they feel about their bonds with their admiral. They are hoping for a better future in their second life my master. Do you have a thought about the girls that you want to marry? Me: Not yet. Why? Sazanami: You are such a bad liar. I know who is it master... It is "that" athletic girl right? Me: What? How do you........ Huh, yes it is her but keep it secret! don't tell anyone! Sazanami: Okay master! I will remember your order! Me: Oh.. okay. Btw, don't called me master because I don't like it. Call me Shireikan or Teitoku. Sazanami: I'm sorry master but I can't do what you order me this time. Only this order I can't obey. Me: Why? Sazanami: I will lost my originality if I do that. That is what my character has been set and I cannot change that. Me: *puzzling for awhile*....Okay. I wanna have a bath and then sleep. Don't be late for practice tomorrow. Sazanami: Yes my master! 12) Ushio Hurm... no comment about her. She is a busty loli who is want to help everyone. The end...... joking! One day in naval base. Ushio and her team takes a break for awhile in my office before going to another trip of exped. Everyone of her team already left except her. Me: Ushio, everyone's already prepared to go. Why are you still here? Ushio... huh? erm..... ah...... I'm still drinking my coffee...It is really hot awhile ago and now it is still pretty hot... sorry Shireikan..... Me: It's okay.... May I ask you one question? Ushio: Er..... what it is Shireikan? Me: Why do you always think that resupply and modernization is a same thing? they are a completely different thing you know? Ushio: Err.... I just don't know what is modernization..... I'm pretty curious what is it all about since I never get one before.......That's why I always asking is this modernization? please don't get mad at me Shirei.... Me: Nah, I know about your history... I'm not mad at all. I just want to know why do you always speak like that. Nevermind, please be quick. Jintsuu already shouting outside there... Ushio: Eh..... okay.... thanks for coffee Shireikan... Akatsuki Class 13) Akatsuki Akatsuki..... a really cool name...... dawn. But why her personality is not a cool as her name! Come on Akatsuki! You're not even a lady! You just... a kid. Seriously, you're more towards kid than an adult if you acting like that. Performance wise : Not so special. She perform quite okay in quest but rather than that, not so much. She is just a normal exped DD now. After I finish my lunch, I go to my office with ease. At the office, I found somebody is using my lappy that I left switch on before I went to eat. That person is Akatsuki. Me: Err... Akatsuki? What are you doing with my laptop?? Akatsuki: EH!!! Shirei??? Nothing...... nothing much. Just look at what you are watching or writing here... Me; Do you opened any secret file? Akatsuki: No!! Definitely no! Me: Akatsuki, it is not good to touch other personal belongings you know? you can ask me next time when you want to see what am I doing with this... *pat her head* Akatsuki: What are you doing Shirei! Please don't pat me... I am an adult now! not a child anymore.. Me: Are you sure you are an adult? Akatsuki: Yes, in fact I am an elegant lady among all! Me: Oh yeah? try spell elegant. Akatsuki: Err.... hurm..... erm....... E-L-E-P-H-A-N-T...... right? Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (x86) I laughing like crazy! How can elegant becomes elephant? Akatsuki: Mou! don't laugh at me shirei! I know it is wrong right... Me: *still laughing* Ha....ha......ha.... Sorry Akatsuki, that is just too funny. I can't help it. You want to know what is the thing that you spelt just now? Akatsuki: What it is shirei? I show her a picture of an elephant on my laptop... of course she's in shock.... Akatsuki: This is an elephant??? Wah... so big but so black and fat!..... I bet this elephant must be strong.... Me: Too strong... btw, elegant spell is like this... E-L-E-G-A-N-T. Don't make a mistake next time. You're an adult right? An adult will not repeat a foolish mistake.......usually. Akatsuki: Okay Shirei.... but from now, I want to be an elephant lady! not elegant lady! *smile and giggle* Me: Err.... okay..... have you eaten your lunch yet? this evening you will go to expedition you know? Akatsuki: Ah, I forget. Okay, time to get my lunch! bye Shirei! Me: Okay..... see ya... * Note: an elephant lady title has a nice ring to it... so good to heard. 14) Hibiki Echo.... like the sound of sea that echoing in my head, she's really give a calm feeling to my heart when I see her. Okay, she's pretty good in both sortie and exped and not so good in PVP. I don't know why but I try to use her in PVP and it is just don't work. She is really welcome in my fleet. No problem with her attitude and commitment. thumbs up! Anyway, she is also not so much talkative like her sisters. We only talk when it is important... Before heading to 1-5 quest with her sisters. I had a some talk with her: Hibiki : Oh, this is good... Спасибо Me: Err... Hibiki, I'm not a Russian. What's that mean? Hibiki: It means thank you. You know I will remodel to Verniy when the time comes right? Me: Yes, and you become a better sub killer after that. The downside of your remodel is you don't have any stock equipment... But, I guess it is not a problem at all.... Hibiki: Don't think too much Shirei, It depends on you to remodel me or not. I'm just doing my job. Okay shirei, I got a job to do. до свидания. Me: Err.... hurm, another word that I can't understand.. 15) Ikazuchi This girl..... one of my key in Kis Island map. She is good in dodging that Ru elite strike to ensure our fleet can strike through to the boss node. That is her biggest achievement. She always said that she is there for me to rely on and she is really right. I absolutely can rely on her when the times come. Le me struggling on 5-3..... Me: WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS MAP!!! I JUST CAN'T DO IT!!!!! Then. my door being knocked and opened. it was Ikazuchi who open that door. Ikazuchi: Shireikan, your voice is too loud you know.... Me: Kaminari!!!! HUWAH!!!!! *crying like a bitch* Ikazuchi: Shireikan? what happen...(tch, I hate it when Shirei always mispronounced my name) Me: We stuck at Sav Island!!!! What am I suppose to do??? Ikazuchi: Don't worry, I'm here for you isn't it? Me: *still crying*.....hurm.... do you have any suggestion??? Ikazuchi: How about use 1 light cruiser and 5 destroyer? Me: Hah? against double Ta in yasen? what? Ikazuchi: Relax, hear this first. Use that compo in echelon formation in pre boss node. Echelon have a nice evasion bonus you know? Use line abreast in boss node to kill that sub first before entering yasen phase. Put a heavy ASW gear on the light cruiser and put her as FS. After that, in yasen is all depends on luck. Good luck shirei! I give my suggestion already... Me: Okay, I try... call Sendai, Fubuki, Yukikaze, Yuudachi and Hatsuyuki for this. Wait...... wait the minute......In World 5, we can send boss support exped right?? Ikazuchi: Yes. you just remember it? are you old enough to forget simple details like that? Me: Fuck it! Call Kirishima, Haruna, Akagi, Kaga and Murakumo with you.... go to support exped now! Ikazuchi: Yes sir! Trust me sir. You can always rely on me....Before that, my name is Ikazuchi, not Kaminari. Remember it next time or I will give you a great thunder on your crotch if you mispronounced my name again.... Me: Woo... that is scary...... okay, I will not call you that again.. hehehe. *Note: This is my real compo for Sav island final kill and succeed on the very first try. After that sortie, I never go to this map again. 16) Inazuma Before I play this game, I think "Inazuma" shipgirl must be an amazing and cool type... I make a mistake on that and my prediction get wrong in so many directions! She's turning into a cute and moe type girl that existed like mushroom in anime world. On the other hand, she is performing greatly in my team and now one of my veteran combat DD in 3-5 clearance.....Performance wise, she is excellent. I feel very lucky since she is my 6th ships in my team because it is like I get two starters in the same time. No complaint about her being in my team. Le me reading Date A Live Novel at 10 P.M after working hour.... Me: Wah! Origami finally be a good character! Thank god she's not stay as bitchy as before.... "door knocking sound" Inazuma: Shireikan, may I come in? Me: Sure. Come in. She opens the door quietly and close it back before sit politely on the sofa in front of my desk. It is Inazuma. She brings tea and "Marie" biscuits along....Damn, she really have an ettiquete as a lady unlike her oldest sister... Inazuma: Shireikan, Take a break with Kit Kat first nano desu! Me: Err, I don't think that is Kit Kat... Anyway, thank you for bringing the supper here. My throat is dying for water now... Inazuma: Guess I come at the right time. Enjoy the meal sir! Me: It is Shireikan Inazuma... haha... We start talking to each other while enjoying the treat. After awhile, she ask me.... Inazuma: Anyway Shireikan, You are reading novel there... what kind of novel? Me: Oh, this is the latest Date A Live novel. Nothing much. Just a boy who needs to have a date with a group of powerful girls just to seal their power... Inazuma: Oh! That novel... I know about it... what's the name of the boy Shirei? I guess it is...Shi.....Shi.... Shiro? Me: Haha.. It is Shido. Your guess is almost correct lightning... Inazuma: Huhu....At least I try nano desu.... btw, why do you love the meanings of our names Shirei? Me: Simple, all of your names bring a beautiful meaning for me.... no exception. Inazuma: Oh really? I guess nothing special about lightning as far as I know..... Me: Are you sure? Maybe I should introduce you to the bad ass tomboy girl who can controls electricity with ease to show you how powerful lightning can be? Inazuma: Err.... that girl??? Please no!! I don't want to meet that kind of genius...... anyway Shirei, I guess it is late now... May I go to my room? Me: Yes you may, You are a polite girl Inazuma. Great to have you in the base.... Inazuma: Ehh? me???? No, I'm not.... I just...... an ordinary girl..... Shirei, don't tease me like that... Me: Nah, It is a sincere word from bottom of my heart...You are one of my precious gem in this base.... Inazuma: "Blush" .... Mou..... Shirei..... Me: Hehe....Btw, this supper is delicious. Who made it? Inazuma: Ah! Of course it is mama's home-made Shirei. She's the best in it. You know that too am I right? Me: Hurm...yeah, definitely Houshou-san's touch. Anything she cooks will turns gold including this green tea.... Inazuma: You are right, Ah! I drag it too much now. Sorry Shirei if I take your time too much...I go to my room first, Sleep well. Bye. *She left the room with a quiet manner* Me: Bye. See you tomorrow. *Note: She is really matured. That kind of small petite body tricks me a lot on first impression. But, she is 83 years old already so no wonder she is truly an elegant person despite her child-like physique. She is really have an adult characteristics unlike the oldest kanmusu that I have here who is quite childish I guess...... Mutsuki Class 17) Mutsuki (To be continued later) Category:Blog posts